


Maybe being stuck in a library isn't so bad

by dilutedcola



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, you might want to see a dentist for all the cavities after reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilutedcola/pseuds/dilutedcola
Summary: It's midnight Roman and Janus get stuck in a library after a study session. Bunch of fluff ensues.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Maybe being stuck in a library isn't so bad

“Psst, Jan Jan...wake up.” Roman whispered whilst poking the sleeping lad on the cheek with the end of his pen repeatedly.

Janus stirred from his sleep, giving Roman an irritated look but before he could tell him off, he scanned the room and found his surroundings to be a bit...off.

They were in the library. More specifically, the first floor and at the very back corner of the it. The building had two floors, the first floor being more of the children’s area and the second floor being the teen/adult section. 

The couple arrived at their local library around 8pm, they had a calculus test in the following two days and they decided to study a couple days in advance together.

Despite the both of them being juniors in high school, Roman begged Janus if they could study on the first floor, even though it wasn’t the most appropriate location for studying.

After a couple banters, Janus finally gave in. 

He wouldn’t verbally admit it but, Roman’s whole ‘child at heart’ side of him was one of his favorite things about him. Just hearing him ramble on and on about his favorite Disney movies would make his heart melt.

There were large window panels at the side, where, at that time, you could see the sun just setting and its orange-yellow aura fade to darkness with bright sparkles in the sky. 

Several shelves neatly dispersed around the room,, some adorned with twinkling yellow fairy lights. Books ranged from fantasy to sci-fi. Neon colored bean bags, tables and chairs were scattered in the middle of the room. It was like Disneyland, but made into a library.

There were barely any kids around, maybe one or two dragging their poor mother along to try and find a book for their last minute book report.

Roman and Janus found a table at the back corner of the room, and there the two spent the rest of the night flipping through pages upon pages of their textbooks. Though little words were spoken,, they were comfortable with the silence between them.

That was the event a couple hours ago.

After Janus was abruptly woken up from passing out among his various note pages, by none other than his boyfriend,, he noticed the vast change of their surroundings as compared when they first arrived at the library.

It was dark, with the only source of light being the soft white light of the moon coming through the first floor through the large window panels they were sitting next to, and the fairy lights illuminating among some shelves. 

Not a single other person was around except for the two of them, even the librarian was nowhere to be found. 

Before Janus could ask the latter any questions, a flash of white light illuminated the room for a split second, followed thunder rolling overhead lividly, sending an ear splitting sound. 

Roman jolted in his seat across from his lover’s, who remained an unfazed expression. Janus turned to the windows beside them and found rain pinging angrily against the fragile glass. 

The dirty blond haired boy rubbed his eyes exhaustedly while asking, “Where is everyone-” he yawned, “ and why is it so dark?” 

“Well uh, you see I found out that this library closes at 11:30 every weekday...it’s currently 12:30 midnight.”

“So we’re basically trapped?” 

“Precisely Jan.” 

“Please don’t say ‘precisely, you sound like Logan with your big words.” Janus said, stifling a small laugh.

Upon hearing the comment, Roman broke out in small giggles too, and god, Janus couldn’t help but feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach from the sounds of Roman’s way-to-adorable laugh

“It should be illegal to be this cute…\” he thought, before another question popped into his mind.

“Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?” 

“Remember how I said I needed to refill my hydro flask?”

Janus nodded, vaguely remembering the event, 

“Well...when I returned you were asleep...andididntwanttowakeyouupbecauseyoulookedsoadorable” he mumbled out the last part.

“Pardon?” Janus raised an eyebrow, “Could you repeat the last part?”

“What last part?” Roman tried pretending.

There was a moment of silence between them, and Roman knew that he was going to have to confess either way.

Roman quickly sighed in defeat, similar to how Patton would when Virgil wouldn’t let him eat a second cookie because “it’s too dangerous”.

“I said…I didn’t want to wake you up...cause youlookedsoadorable” Roman’s face reddened, though he quickly took another sip to try and cover his embarrassment.

Now it was Janus’s cheeks to blush, but the subtle darkness around him hid it. 

Quickly trying to remain his composure, he replied.

“Damn I thought my aesthetic would have been more dark and mysterious, and less...sunshine, sparkles and cuteness.” He led out a small chuckle.

“Nah it’s more of the second one...plus we already have one emo nightmare that we have to deal with, we don’t need a second one.” 

Janus playfully rolled his eyes. Their textbooks and notes were still scattered on the table, though none of them bothered to clear it up( which Logan would have highly disapproved of).

“Soooo...what do you wanna do? I mean it’s not like we’re going to get work done.” Janus asked.

“Ooooh can we play hide and seek?” Roman replied with his face lighting up with a smile.

Though Janus thought the idea of two 16 year old playing hide and seek to be quite silly and wanted to question Roman’s idea, when he witnessed the soft caramel eyes of the latter staring back at him he couldn’t resist questioning.

“Eh it can’t hurt anyone right.” 

“Great!! Imma go hide first, you count to 30!” With that, Roman went scurrying off into the semi darkness of the library.

~~~

“27...28...29...30” 

Janus began walking around the first floor of the library.

Despite how mesmerizing the soft glow of the yellow fairy lights were, or how serene the moonlight was, the small amount of light they produced weren’t of much help.

He slowly walked between the shelves, trying to keep quiet though the creaking of the wooden floor against his shoes made it difficult.

Not long after, he heard someone from the distance mutter a small ‘ow’ and tried walking towards the direction of where he heard it.

From there, he saw a glimpse of a body curled up between two narrow bookshelves.

Recognizing it as none other than his one and only, he began tiptoeing silently towards him. Then, leaning on the opposite side of the bookshelf which Roman had also been leaning on, he took a quick stealthy turn before scaring the poor unsuspecting victim.

“BOO!”

“AHH!! THE DRAGON WITCH IS THAT YOU?!”

Startled, Roman promptly stood up and held his fists out in front of him as if it was actually the dragon witch hunting him down.

“Nope it’s me your boyfriend. Don’t worry there's no dragon witch… unless.” Janus winked.

“I hate you.” Roman retorted.

“No you don’t.”

“Yeah you’re right…”

The pair giggled.

“You know you’re so cute when you’re scared right?” 

“I wasn’t sCaReD ok...just defensive.” Roman said with his cheeks turned red.

“Yeah yeah… anyways it’s my turn to hide now.”

~~~

The pair continued playing a couple more rounds of hide and seek, which was much more fun than Janus had anticipated in the first place. They had also tried to see who could scare each other the most, which led to a series of screams and shouts (not in that way).

Once they had tired themselves out, Janus had suggested they build a pillow fort with the large pillows and blanket in the reading corner where the librarian would usually read books to the kids. Roman of course had to agree

A couple of minutes later, the fort was made, it wasn’t the best, but it was large enough for the two of them to fit in. Janus even stole some of the fairy lights off the shelves and wrapped them around the fort.

~~~

They spent the rest of the night talking about nothing, letting each other’s sweet voices fill the empty void of the library. Janus would let Roman ramble on about the people that pissed him off in his theatre class, while Roman would listen to whatever new conspiracy theory the latter had heard of. 

However, the silence between them when they had run short of a conversation was just as comforting. Considering how close they were lying together, they could probably hear each other’s heartbeat if they tried.

The rain was definitely slowing down too, nothing more than the soft pitter patter of the rain against the window.

“Hey Roman?” Janus asked, breaking the silence between them.

“Yeah?” Roman replied, head still facing blankets above them.

“ I love you.”

“...”

“I love you too.”


End file.
